The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balazdapima’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during 2002. The object of the breeding program was the development of Verbena cultivars with attractive flower coloration, continuous flowering, small, dark green-colored foliage, excellent basal branching, and a spreading trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated 905-5, not patented, characterized by its burgundy-colored flowers, and compact, well-branched growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Verbena×hybrida breeding selection designated 957-4, not patented, characterized by its burgundy-colored flowers, and compact, well-branched growth habit. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the spring of 2003 in a controlled environment at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since the spring of 2003 at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.